


Doctor Strange, PhD or Strange, MD, PhD

by lita



Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [17]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, BAMF Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Infinity Gems, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Peter Parker, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, peter parker attempts at humor, stephen strange attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: Peter Parker saved Doctor Strange from Ebony Maw and literally kept him alive by annoying him aka kept asking him questions including his "made up" name. Based on the new Infinity War trailer.





	Doctor Strange, PhD or Strange, MD, PhD

**Author's Note:**

> -Not a native speaker and unbetaed so please kindly point out any mistakes.  
> -Not set in the same universe as "The Doctor is In".  
> -Please watch the new Infinity War trailer first if you haven't to get the references in this fic.  
> -Warning: Canon typical violence, medical inaccuracies, attempts at humor.

Peter walked in as the guy who looked like Voldermort was about to stab Doctor Strange. He webbed the guy’s hands and feet together and sticked him to the wall. He went to check on Doctor Strange as he looked in really bad shape. He wished he could unhear his screams.

He crouched to check the doctor’s pulse.  It was really weak. He called on his commlink. “Mr Stark, Mr Wong, anybody, we need help here. Doctor Strange is badly hurt. I’ve also webbed Voldermort.” He turned around and saw that Voldermort had gone. “Never mind, he was gone. I meant Voldermort, not Doctor Strange. But if we don’t help him soon then he’ll be gone as well. We need a doctor.”

“I’m a doctor.”  

Peter jumped in surprise.  He thought Doctor Strange was unconscious. Instead, he stared on Doctor Strange’s blue eyes.

 “Very likely will be unconscious soon though.”  Doctor Strange started to cough. “It’s getting very harder to concentrate and I feel very tired and cold. Please keep me awake and find Stark or even better Wong. He might know what to do as I think my problem is magical.”

“How do I do that?”

“By keep annoying me with your questions.”

“Hey, I’m not annoying. I’m a curious boy. There is nothing wrong with that.”

He didn’t get any answer. He looked down and saw that Doctor Strange had closed his eyes again and his breathing had slowed down considerably.

He blew Doctor Strange’s face. “Hey, now, don’t die on me. I’m not going to lose another uncle again.”

“I’m not your uncle.” Doctor Strange’s eyes remained closed but at least his breathing had picked up a bit.

“Well, you acted like one. Mr Stark acted like my dad and you bickered constantly with him so that made you the weird uncle.”

“Don’t you mean your Strange uncle?”

“Ugh, why did you choose the name Strange as your made up name? Is that because you’re a sorcerer so you are strange?”

“It’s my family name. My name is indeed Strange. Stephen Strange.”

“Really?”

“Why would I lie when I’m dying?”

“You’re not going to die on me. I’m too young to be traumatized twice.”

“Twice?”

“Yup.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you. I sort of got over it. Barely. You’re not helping by dying on me.”

“I thought you said I was not dying. Can I know the story?”

“You can, but not this time. You need to be one keep talking, not me.” Peter gasped. “Hang on. If Strange is your name and you are a doctor, that means Doctor Strange is your real name.”

“Bingo.”

“You could have introduced yourself as Stephen Strange or Doctor Stephen Strange.”

“If I had the foresight, which I actually should since I’m a sorcerer, I should have. Then I don’t need to keep hearing you guessing my name in the middles of battles. I bet the Ancient One or other sorcerers in Kamar-Taj have never dealt with being tortured physically and mentally by someone so keen on the Infinity Stone and questioned constantly by a thirteen-year-old boy afterward.”

“I’m fifteen! I’m sorry about what happened to you.”

“Not your fault. Pain is an old friend. I change my mind, please let me sleep.”

Peter realized that Strange had gotten much paler and his body grew much colder. Peter didn’t know what to do. He blew on his face but Strange remained quiet. He slapped him.

Strange’s eyes flew open. Peter was surprised to see that his eyes were green now. He could’ve sworn they were blue earlier. Strange looked disoriented.

“Why am I here?”

“Long story short. The Voldermort looking guy got hold of you and hurt you very badly. When I arrived, he was about to kill you so I stopped him. He escaped. You asked me to keep you awake by keep asking you questions with my charming personality.”

Strange scrunched his forehead. “It doesn’t sound like me to give such a meaningless compliment. No offense.”

“None taken.” He blurted the first question that came to his mind. “Did your eyes change color or is it the side effects of your magical illness?”

“I have a genetic quirk called sectoral heterochromia so my eyes indeed look like they keep changing color.”

“Cool, I didn’t know that. Not that it’s cool that you have the quirk but it’s cool to have this knowledge. Perhaps it’s not cool for you or you don't mind. I’m sorry. Are you _only_ a medical doctor or do you have a PhD as well?”

“I do have a PhD.”

“So your title should have been _Doctor Doctor Strange_ or _Doctor Strange, PhD_ or _Strange, MD, PhD_ or _Doctor Strange, MD_.”

“Are you sure that I didn’t call you the opposite of charming? Insulting people sounds more like my forte.”

Peter shook his head. “No, no, nope, nothing like that. You adore me.”

“Kid, I might be disoriented but I don’t suffer from amnesia or personality transplant. But I do adore you.” Strange looked horrified. “I meant I tolerate you. Sorry, I must’ve knocked my head too hard so I chose the wrong word.”

Peter grinned widely. “No take backs.”

They both jumped when a third voice joined them. “I’m glad you two can bond and chit chat in the middle of a battle.”

Peter turned and saw Wong. He had never been so glad in his life to see someone. “Wong, you need to save Doctor Strange. He’s dying. I literally kept him alive by talking.”

Wong sighed. “What else is new?” Although he grumbled, he looked full of concern as he started to check on Strange. “Stephen, I need to put you on magical stasis before healing you because it would be extremely painful without it. Are you OK with that?”

Peter was surprised to see that Strange started to cry. “Wong, I’m sorry. I lost the stone. I tried my best to protect it but I failed. We’re doomed.”

“You’ll find a way to get it back. You always do. You’re stubborn and resourceful.  That’s why I find you annoying but that’s a good quality for a future Sorcerer Supreme. Now rest.”

“Do you promise that I’ll be able to get it back or at least help to save us from certain doom? I need to undo my mistake.” Peter was surprised that Strange sounded like a child unsure of himself. It was either the side effect of the torture or he always had that insecurity that he couldn’t hide when he was vulnerable. He guessed being adult didn’t absolve someone from insecurity.

Wong looked into Strange’s eyes solemnly and replied, “I promise. I also know for sure it’s not your fault. We don’t blame you.”

Peter added, “Besides, we can’t be doomed if Doctor Doom is not here.” Someone needed to lighten the mood around here.

He got no response because Wong was concentrating on his magic. Stephen’s face started to relax. There was blue light covering the doctor from head to toes. The light stayed on the doctor even as Wong stopped doing the intricate movements.

Wong turned to Peter. “He’ll live. But we need to keep him safe until he can defend himself. Thank you for keeping him awake.”

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. “No worries. So, is Wong your real name or made up name?”

Wong stared at him. “You don’t need to keep me awake by your questions.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> -It was much funnier when I had the idea in my head but when I wrote it, some angst came up. Sorry.  
> -Benedict Cumberbatch indeed has sectoral heterochromia.  
> -The Cloak of Levitation was missing in action because I didn't see Stephen wear it when he was with Ebony Maw in the trailer  
> -Despite this fic, I do wonder whether Dr Strange will survive. Marvel keeps talking about the sequel for Doctor Strange but they haven't confirmed it and set the date. I guess let's hope for the best. I'm 100% sure Peter survives because the Spider-Man sequel has been confirmed.  
> -Thought? Comment?


End file.
